The Light Inside 2
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Part two is done. Some people complained about splling errors and I fixed that in this story!!! ^_^ I saved this as a pokemon thing at first. MY BAD! Because it's digimon really.


The Light Inside {part 2}  
  
Tai is still at it. But now Kari is in trouble...  
Authors Note: This part is from everyone else's point of view. I'm trying to have EVERYONE  
think twice. I HATE horror movies and stories but I just LOVE writing this. Oh and some  
people seemed somewhat disappointed in the story so if YOU see your name that means I was  
trying to clear things up for you...   
  
*****  
  
I grabbed a towel from my backpack and wiped off my hands. Sewing up Tai was no walk in   
the park. Kari was in DEEP trouble and I'm left with the girls. I have NO idea of what to   
do but I can't just let them die.  
  
Just then Mimi sat up. "What's going on?" she asked looking around.  
  
"You're awake!" I said happily.  
  
Mimi looked at Kari and Sora. "Will they be okay?"  
  
"I hope so. I mean Tai would NEVER kill his little sister and girl friend. Although that   
light is Tai at the moment so we really don't know what he's going to do."  
  
Kari then rolled over. She held her stomach trying to stop the blood.  
  
I've put a rag over it but she was bleeding so badly.  
  
But I think what Tai did to me was the worst...  
  
(flashback [not from Joe's or anyone's point of view...])  
  
Tai looked at Joe with an EVIL eye.  
  
Joe backed up. "Okay Tai let's thinking about this. You really don't want to kill me. Do   
you?" he asked backing up.  
  
Tai held the bat over his head and struck Joe.  
  
His glasses fell of his head was cut.  
  
Tai had an idea. He pulled out the knife and cut Joe with it.  
  
Joe ran. "I'm getting away from this whacko." Joe thought.  
  
Tai rushed up and tackled him to the ground. (kinda like what he did to Izzy) He got on  
top of him and stabbed him in the back.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Joe yelled from the pain.  
  
Tai stabbed him again. "Two down. Five to go. Hikari Yagami! Get your ass over here   
before I have to come and get you!" Tai yelled running off.  
  
Joe sat up held his back.  
  
"Help." he heard.  
  
Joe looked around.  
  
Mimi crawled out from behind a bush. Her face was covered with blood.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe yelled grabbing her.  
  
"Help." she said before passing out.  
  
Joe picked her up trying to ignore his own pain.  
  
Matt then ran up. "Joe! Mimi! What happened?" he asked.  
  
Joe stared at Matt's bruises all over his face. "I'm okay. But I don't know about Mimi."  
Joe explained.  
  
"Hey I found a cave. It straight from here. Tai will NEVER find us. I gotta go get T.K..  
I also told the other digimon to help us out so just get in there and I'll be there   
soon." Matt said running off.  
  
Joe nodded and walked over to the cave. His back was killing him and his cuts looked so  
horrible.  
  
(end flashback) (Did that kinda explain the beginning of the story?)  
  
Well maybe not but I don't know. I just hope Sora's okay...  
  
(with Sora)  
  
I could feel a weird sensation fill my body. Everything was so fuzzy. I could see little  
bunnies hopping around. It looked so beautiful. I know this had to be what you saw   
before... before ...DEATH! I had to speak up. Everyone thought I was dead. I had to get   
them to know that I'm not. "Hello?" I asked looking around.  
  
Joe and Mimi looked at me.  
  
T.K. looked at me as well while holding onto Matt.  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked rolling over.  
  
I saw how badly she was hurt. Tai had gotten the two people he loved the most out of the  
group hurt.  
  
Just then a little green creature came down. He had on a weird outfit.  
  
"Where's Gohon?" he asked looking around.  
  
"You got the wrong anime. DBZ is about thirty writers from here." Joe explained.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No. Could you help us?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. Lay down." the green thing explained.  
  
Mimi lied down and he put his hand over her stomach.  
  
Waves started coming from them.  
  
Mimi's blood and scares were gone a minute later.  
  
I was surprised. "Could you help Joe and Kari out?" I asked pointing to them.  
  
The green thing helped them and walked over to me. "By the way. My name is Dendai.(did I   
spell his name right?) I do this all the time." he said while healing me. He nodded his   
head and flew away.  
  
I sat up and looked around. "That was weird." I said groggily.  
  
"You know I need to read some DBZ stories some time soon." Joe said looking around.  
  
Get back to the script!" GG7 yelled.  
  
I thought the writer wasn't aloud to talk during the story. Oh well. Okay so at least   
they know I'm alive.(happy sora_takenoushi11?) Well at least for now. I just hope Mimi's   
okay. She's just sitting there doing nothing...  
  
(with Mimi)  
  
I shivered. Dendai had saved me but now what were we going to go? He had made us fresh  
bait for Tai now. I'm so scared. "Hey Joe?" I asked looking at him.  
  
Joe looked at me. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think Tai will be coming back any time soon? I mean right after he stabbed Kari   
he just ran off screaming. Could he be thinking of another way to get us?" I asked.  
  
I know Joe was a but confused on what to say. "Uh well he could just be taking a nap. I   
mean even killers have to sleep." Joe said trying to make me feel better.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I held me legs in my arms and set my head down on them.  
(do you get how she's sitting?)  
I knew Tai was going to come back. Plus now that we're healed he'll be happier to get  
us. Unless. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled looking at everybody.  
  
Kari sat up as fast as possible but feel back down. I guess I scared her.  
  
"I know how we can stop Tai!" I said happily.  
  
Everyone crawled over to me.  
  
But Matt still held T.K. in his arms.  
  
"What we can do is..."  
  
Later...  
  
My plan was about to start.   
  
Izzy had just finished making the fake lights and we had found some of Tai's weapons to  
use.  
  
"Operation Fake Out is about to begin." I said happily. Normally I wouldn't do this but   
when my friends and I are in trouble I had to do so. The sight of T.K. and Kari made me   
giggle.  
  
There stood two eight year olds kneeled over putting all of their weight on one leg while  
holding knifes in their hand. They both had snears on their faces and had put that black  
stuff on their cheeks. They look so cute.  
  
But this isn't the time to think about cute. We had to stop Tai before it was too late.  
  
(with Kari)  
  
I kneeled over. I held my knife tight and sneared. T.K. was right next to me. But this  
black stuff if starting to make my skin itch. Okay we're about to get started. We're   
either going to trick Tai or...or...or kill him. I really didn't understand Mimi.  
  
"Ready?" Izzy asked handing out some pills to swallow witch would be the fake lights.  
  
We all nodded.  
  
Gatomon ran by my side. Her claws were out as long as they could come. Her gloves had  
actually torn a little bit due to the fact that she stuck out her claws so much.  
  
"Let's go!" Mimi yelled running off.  
  
I was still surprised on how strange she was acting but if this was going to help, SO BE   
IT!  
  
T.K. and I ran off to the left. We jumped over rocks and dodged tree branches.  
  
I soon heard some leaves crunch.  
  
We stopped dead in our tracks.  
  
"Hikari?" I heard.  
  
"It's Taichi." I thought. When we're REALLY afraid or mad we call each other by our REAL  
names.  
  
"Hikari is that you?" Tai asked again.  
  
T.K. stepped up.  
  
"No!" I whispered pulled him back.  
  
Tai stepped out and stared at us. "Cute. But not cute enough!" he yelled lunging at us.  
  
I dodged him along with T.K.  
  
He fell to his knees. Right before he was about to get up I took my chance. T.K. did too.  
  
We held up our knifes and stabbed him in the back.   
  
Tears flew from my eyes. I never thought I would be doing such a HORRIBLE thing to my  
brother. I bet T.K. didn't either...  
  
(with T.K.)  
  
I looked at Kari.   
  
She was crying.  
  
I looked back down at Tai.   
  
He was bleeding.  
  
I walked over to Kari and hugged her. "It's okay." I said patting her on the back.  
  
"No!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Yes it is." I said.  
  
"No I mean Tai's okay!"  
  
I looked back down at him.  
  
His wound slowly healed. "I may be able to heal from this light but the pain hurts like   
hell!" Tai yelled.  
(does that explain why Tai didn't get over the pain so fast when Izzy kicked him in the   
gut, StarDragon?)  
  
I stepped back in fear. "We're in trouble." I said softly.  
  
Tai looked over us. His eyes seemed to turn a bright red. But he stopped.  
  
I was so afraid.  
  
Tai walked up to me. "Come here." he said.  
  
I shook my head. "No!" I yelled.  
  
"Come here!" he yelled.  
  
I grabbed Kari's hand ran off.  
  
"Get back here you little fuckers!" Tai yelled.  
  
"He really needs stop stop swearing." I thought as we ran through the forest.  
  
"I hope the others are okay." Kari said softly...  
  
(with Matt)  
  
Izzy and I stopped for a breath. "So what is this light supposed to do?" I asked looking   
at my chest.  
  
"It's supposed to make that REAL light inside of Tai to think it's friends have come and  
taken over us. There for it wont hurt it's own kind." Izzy explained.  
  
I nodded my head. "Okay. I just hope T.K.'s is okay." I said.  
  
Just then Tai ran up.  
  
How could we have not heard him?  
  
He ran over to me. "#18456?" he asked looking at me.  
  
I hesitated. "Uh yeah. It's me." I said pretending.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys would get here. But why did you take over a female   
body?" Tai asked.  
  
"Female?!" I thought. "Uh I uh didn't know. She looked pretty much like a man. You know   
the cool hair and large muscles." I explained.  
  
Izzy sweat dropped. "Have you killed the humans?" he asked.  
  
Tai slapped Izzy. "You're going crazy!" he yelled.  
  
Izzy rubbed his cheek. "Sorry."  
  
Tai looked at him. "I since you're presence #739265. But you're not acting right."  
  
Izzy backed up.  
  
Tai sneared at him.  
  
I knew we were in trouble.  
  
Tai grabbed Izzy by the neck. He took one had and gabbed it into Izzy chest.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Izzy yelled from the pain.  
  
Tai pulled out his hand and looked at the pill. "You think you're so smart don't you   
Izzy?" he asked.  
  
Izzy looked up at him.  
  
I stepped back.  
  
"Does this mean you're not #18456?" Tai asked walking up to me.  
  
"Yes I am. That human just fooled me at first." I said.  
  
Izzy sneared at me.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then you shouldn't be hurt by this for so long!" Tai yelled punching me.  
  
I fell to the ground. My jaw started to bleed.   
  
"I knew it!" he yelled kicking me.  
  
I gritted me teeth. "I'm not going to let him beat me." I thought standing up.  
  
Tai snickered. "Still have some fight left in you, Matt?" he asked.  
  
I held up my fist and punched him.  
  
Tai fell back but caught himself. "I'll get you. Then I'll finish off mister brainiact   
here." Tai laughed.  
  
(with Izzy)  
  
I held my wound. The pain was too much. I couldn't take it. I could hear Tai and Matt   
arguing but I couldn't stop them. I was still mad at how Matt just lied. He was just  
going to leave me here while Tai went crazy. Some friend huh?  
  
Matt punched Tai the in stomach and smiled.  
  
I knew that fighting wouldn't help anything but what was I going to do? I had to think   
of a plan. But it had to be better then Mimi. That was a bright idea. Man! I'll feel   
this in the morning!  
  
Tai picked up Matt with one hand and held him above his head.  
  
"Oh crap." I whispered as he threw Matt.  
  
I think he flew about fifty feet away.  
  
Tai looked down at me and stared.  
  
I knew he was about to hurt me. I held my wound and bit my lip.  
  
Tai kicked me in the stomach and ran off.  
  
I rolled over onto my back and sighed. "I'm not gonna make it." I thought. Man I wonder   
if Tai is feeling as much pain in his mind as I do in my WHOLE body...  
  
(with Tai)  
  
I had three more people to get. If I'm gonna get this light out of me a better do what  
it wants me to. I just wish I could give Kari another hug. What I did to her was just   
horrible. Thank god I didn't see what I did to her before.   
  
Just then I heard talking.  
  
I hid behind a rock and listened.  
  
"So ya think Tai could be anywhere around us?" Sora asked.  
  
My eyes bulged. "She's alive!" I thought happily.   
  
"I just hope this works." Mimi said spinning around.  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with the girls?" Joe sighed.  
  
I snickered. I thought the light was just gonna let me do whatever I wanted at first but   
then it took over me again. I sneared at the three.  
  
They stepped back and held up their weapons. Two knifes and a bat.  
  
Little did they know that this light was the one that made the knifes. I was too afraid   
of what it was about to make.  
  
They all gasped as a GUN just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No!" I yelled as I grabbed it. I tried to push it away from me with one hand but it was  
too strong.  
  
The light took my arms.  
  
I held the gun up and pointed up tword the three. "Please don't be mad at me!" I yelled   
as the trigger was pulled.  
  
I heard no scream. I heard no cried of pain. I opened my eyes to see them standing there.  
  
They just looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
I turned around to see seven LARGE glowing lights behind me.  
  
The light inside me suddenly jolted out of my brain and floated over to the other.  
  
"LET"S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled running away.  
  
Everyone followed me.  
  
(with Joe)  
  
"Oh man this is scary!" I yelled as the lights started chasing us.  
  
Mimi was right by my side while Sora ran next to Tai. You'd think the soccer players   
who run allot on the field would be ahead.  
  
"We gotta split up!" Tai yelled.  
  
I knew Tai and Sora were gonna go together so I grabbed Mimi's hand and we ran off.  
  
"Will they be okay?" she asked.  
  
"They'll be fine! Come on! We got four CRAZY lights following us!" I yelled.  
  
We ran as far as we could.  
  
Suddenly two people jumped out in front of us. It was Kari and T.K.!  
  
"Come on! Those lights are chasing us!" I yelled.  
  
Kari and T.K. started running in front of us.  
  
Now four lights were after four kids. I HAD to protect them. I was the oldest too so...  
I suddenly stopped and spun around.  
  
Mimi looked back at first but then got it and ran with T.K. and Kari.  
  
The lights stopped and looked at me.  
  
I sneared. "I wasn't afraid of Duenodoemon and I wont be afraid of you!" I yelled.  
  
The lights didn't listen they raced at me.  
  
I began to run for my life.  
  
Just then they knocked me to the ground.  
  
I cried in pain as one entered me...  
  
(with Sora)  
  
Tai and I ran for our lives. We had no other way to go but straight.  
  
Tai was holding me hand and sweating deeply.  
  
I knew he was afraid. After having that light in him he must have been scared.  
  
Just then the lights caught up.  
  
I screamed.   
  
Tai pulled me closer and we suddenly came to a cliff. "Ready?" Tai asked.  
  
I shook my head but he didn't care.  
  
He held me tight and jumped.  
  
The lights fell down with us.  
  
I held my breath and waited for us to hit ground.  
  
But right before we hit we stopped.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a light hovering around Tai. "NO!" I yelled  
kinda running in front of him.  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled as the light rammed into me.  
  
I screamed at the pain. "Get out of here Tai." I said looking at him.  
  
Tai shook his head. "No!" I'll help you!" he yelled grabbed a branch from a tree we were  
floating near. I swiped at a few lights but they dodged his attacks. But when he wasn't  
looking one snuck up behind him and rammed into his back.  
  
Now they had both of us. Suddenly I lost all control of my body. I looked at Tai and   
smiled.  
  
He smiled back at me with an evil grin.  
  
Suddenly two knifes appeared in front of us.  
  
We snatched them and ran off to find the others.  
  
(with Mimi)  
  
I ran with T.K. and Kari. I had just heard Joe's cry and knew the lights had gotten him.  
I just hope that Matt and Izzy are okay. Not to mention Tai and Sora.  
  
T.K. looked at me. "Do you think Matt's okay?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Probably not."  
  
Kari nudged me. "Not say that!" she whispered.  
  
T.K. started to cry.  
  
I bit my lip. "T.K. I didn't mean it! Matt's probably beaten those lights and is now   
coming to get you." I explained.  
  
T.K. wiped away a tear. "You mean it?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah." I said softly.  
  
Just then the lights came flying up.  
  
"Run!" I yelled.  
  
We started running for our lives.  
  
T.K. fell down.   
  
I stopped and picked him up.  
  
"Thanks Mimi." he said and we started to run again.  
  
Suddenly Matt and Izzy walked out onto the trail. They didn't see us running at them.  
  
"Move it!" I yelled.  
  
They looked at us and screamed. "Look out!" Izzy yelled.  
  
We rammed into them.  
  
Now everyone was on the ground.  
  
"Oh man! That hurt!" I yelled.  
  
"Not as much as this will!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
Three lights came flying at us.  
  
I closed my eyes. "Pleas no." I begged holding onto T.K. and Kari. Suddenly I heard a   
scream. I opened my eyes to see a light go into Kari. "No!" I yelled.  
  
Another one went into T.K.  
  
I saw one flying up to me. I started to crawl away but it was too fast. I fell to the   
ground and it rammed into me.  
  
I stood up and looked around. A weird feeling took over me.  
  
Suddenly a bat appeared in front of me.  
  
I looked at Matt and Izzy. "Two left!" I yelled. "What am I saying?" I thought as they r  
ran off.  
  
(Matt's gonna get to talk one more time...)  
  
Izzy and I ran.  
  
T.K., Mimi, and Kari were right behind us.  
  
I would have NEVER thought T.K. would do this kinda thing. But then again it's not T.K.  
"IT'S THAT LIGHT!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah! I know." Izzy said looking at me.  
  
We ran around a corner and came up to Tai and Sora.  
  
"Hey guys! Look those lights got us! I mean their right on our tails and got T.K.!" I  
yelled.  
  
Just then they both held up to knifes.   
  
"Run!" I yelled.  
  
Izzy and I ran another way.  
  
We then ran into Joe.  
  
"Joe! Thank god! Every has been taken over by those lights and..." I couldn't finish.  
  
Joe held up a gun to my forehead.   
  
I gulped. "Shit. This is it." I thought.  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, T.K., and Kari came up behind us.  
  
We were cornered.  
  
Izzy backed up. "One way to get out of this." he said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Two lights suddenly floated over to us.  
  
Izzy gritted his teeth and walked up to it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I asked.  
  
The light rammed into Izzy.  
  
I turned around and sneared at me. "Come on Matt. "You're the only one left. It's not  
that bad." Izzy explained.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
I shook my head. "Never!" I yelled.  
  
Joe hit me in the head with the gun. "Matt! You don't know how lucky you are to be   
afford a chance to live." Joe explained.  
  
I backed up. "No. I'm not going to turn bad. I'm an all out good guy." I explained.  
  
The light floated in front of me. "Sorry! But that's it!" he yelled ramming into me.  
  
I fell to my knees. "Please." I begged as it took over me. I stood up. "Where are the  
digimon?" I asked.  
  
Tai smelt the air. "One mile north!" he yelled running off.  
  
We all followed him.  
  
(from no ones point of view.)  
  
They all ran threw the forest searching for the digimon. But suddenly came to a cliff.  
They stood up on the edge and held up their weapons. "We are the digidestined!" they  
yelled.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
^_^ It's done. Cool ending huh? PLEASE review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
